Star Wars: Embodiment of the Force
by OracleLord
Summary: A fable set after Anakin Skywalker's infamous meeting with the Chancellor. The Jedi - crippled by visions of his loved ones deaths - is seduced by the Dark side. Desperate to erdicate this unknown threat; the Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine are at risk...


Chapter 1 - The Chosen One's Dilemma

A bereaved Anakin is plagued by visions of his wife's death—with him being the culprit for Padme's demise. Shaken and disturbed, the young Jedi vows to reject the Dark side, knowing the hatred will consume him and lead him to commit unspeakable acts. The gift of foresight is causing his face to become fatigued, with crows feet and black bags developing under his stressed eyes. He is fighting a losing battle with the Force.

Needless to say, the lure of the Dark side is nigh impossible to resist, and now that he knows the Chancellor's true identity; he is keen to further his skills and knowledge of Sith alchemy and magic. Anakin strolls out of the meditation chamber, and researches Force precognition in the Jedi archives, finding a way to block out these haunting images embedded into his memory.

Foresight of the future is a dangerous gift, as he's witnessed himself responsible for the mass execution of all Jedi... and that near future event is taking its toll on the weak-minded soul. Knowing he needs to study further, Anakin delves into the resources of the Jedi Library for hours without a break, yet he still fails to resist temptation, continuing to envision himself as a Sith Lord ruling the Galaxy.

After the incident involving his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Anakin has been filled with rage and vengeance, determined to end the Clone Wars with the annihilation of the Seperatists before the death toll of his loved ones increases further. In a selfish manner, he doesn't care about the deaths of independent systems bombarded by Seperatist fleets; he only wants an end to the war so his closest allies and family survive—it's not the typical Jedi pacifist approach and peace keeping philosophy behind his valour.

Being distrustful of his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and unsure over Chancellor Paplpatine's influence, the Jedi Knight is feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders—not knowing which way his morality is swayed and caught between two Galactic forces of good and evil. Dark and light seem like conspiring evils to Skywalker, as he fears they will be responsible for the death of his pregnant wife and children.

After skimming through book after book, Anakin stumbles onto a masterpiece which causes a gleeful smile to arise. The book is dated during the Old Republic era, and he becomes aware of an ancient Jedi technique which can halt the Dark side; but it comes with many hazards and deterrents—some of which are irreversible. However, he knows the risks are worth taking and he begins to tap into the Light side of the Force, shutting his eyes and centering his powers to become one with all that is sacred and pure.

Skywalker is attempting to learn the technique Force Benevolence—surrounding his entire essence with rays of holy light that cleanse his being and wash away remnants of the Dark side that lurk within the potential Sith Lord. After twenty-minutes of trying, Anakin's agitated persona kicks in, as he becomes too frustrated for failing over and over again.

Even with the highest midichlorian count ever recorded, Anakin can still be foolish as he lacks the wisdom of Master Yoda, or the skills of Master Windu. He overestimates his abilities, and this causes him to become impulsive and linger too close to the Dark side. Heck, even Grey Jedi rarely break the Jedi Code as much as Anakin does with his unorthodox ways and lust for power.

Believing the hype about his Force potential was the biggest mistake this being could make, because his ego and arrogance has swelled to new levels—making him think he is destined for Jedi and Sith greatness, uncovering all that both sides of the Force have to offer before fulfilling the prophecy and restoring balance to the Force. And if that isn't bad enough... his idiocy knows no bounds due to the fact he believes his fate to be the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, combined with the Dark Lord of the Sith mantel. An omnipotent harbourer of the Force is exactly how he envisions his future self.

Too much praise and ignorance has caused him to fathom this crap-even to the point where he thinks he'll go down in the history books with the iconic legends of past millennia. Perhaps, the only way to become a critical part of folklore will be to concentrate on his training, and not becoming enraged when he can't summon Force powers which take years to master. This spoilt attitude will only see his premature demise, and waste all that talent brewing within his veins.

Irrational philosophies allure him to the ways of the Sith, because the boundaries and restrictions aren't as harsh as those the Jedi Order impose. Dark Jedi-plus Sith Lords-follow the tenets of their oath, giving into their hatred and corruption with only the strongest ruling—a true dog eat dog order of pure evil. The hierarchy is simple: the rule of two, with one master and one apprentice. But Skywalker isn't ready to be anybody's apprentice; instead, he wants to unlock all of the mysteries of both the Light and Dark side to control his manic emotions, yet at the same time, unleash devastating Force Powers on foe deemed unworthy to live.

Anakin's eyes slowly change colour to a venomous yellow, and his skin becomes as pale as milk with branch-like veins emerging on his face and neck. These are the side effects of the Dark side still tainting the baffled conscience of Anakin, chiselling at the mental blockade present in his mind. To keep the Jedi Council blind of his plans, he covers his eyes with his cloaked hood to mask the demonic appearance.

Anakin does everything to hide his new identity, but his thirst for ultimate power and the ability for immortality are wrecking havoc with his everyday life, causing him to be on edge whilst in the vicinity of Jedi. Nobody can find out he is playing both sides or he risks a revolt that will end with his extermination. At the moment, he has done a great job at clouding the Jedi Masters' judgement, and using the Force to sway their suspicions elsewhere.

Many Padawans, Apprentices and Knights stride past the troubled man, not knowing how dangerous Anakin is in this fragile state. He can hear the thoughts of everyone present in the room, and the disembodied voices begin to drive him insane once more. Other people's problems bundled in with his is too much for him to handle; his Force abilities have amplified so much, that he's able to read people's minds without any effort... and to be frank, this annoys him.

Grabbing some valuable Holocrons and Datapads, Skywalker makes his escape before the Jedi sense a disturbance in the Force and detect it is his fault. Master Yoda in particular, will be disappointed with Skywalker because he has taught him emotions are tied to the Dark side, and yet, Anakin has failed to heed the teachings of the wise and valiant Jedi Grandmaster.

After jumping on his polished yellow speeder, with his robe's hood still shielding his face; he makes haste to the Chancellor's office for guidance on these detrimental aspects of the Dark side. His plot for revenge and brutish attitude won't allow him to shake off this influencing evil. He knows Palpatine is manipulating him for personal gain, but he can't find the aid he requires at the Jedi Temple. Thus, he gives into his weakness and continues to acknowledge the indoctrinating lectures spewed from the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Anakin leaps out onto a landing pad, glaring wide-eyed at the Coruscant Senate building, fuelled by the Dark side energies that have possessed him. An incoming mob of Republic guards and droids greet young Skywalker and escort him into the premises. Clutching his lightsaber, the

powerful Jedi is cautious as he prepares for an audience with Darth Sidious. Anakin peeps up, noticing another Jedi cruiser parked on the parallel landing pad twenty-yards west. This sight heightens his paranoia, inciting him to rush into the building after shaking off the escort with Force Push.

Anakin's mind wonders, bursting into overdrive due to his psychotic mind playing tricks.

_Why are the Jedi here? Have they found out about my connections to the Chancellor, and are they here to arrest us both?_

Skywalker panics, worrying his cover is blown. Therefore, after storming through the Senate reception, he's determined to investigate this scene, sensing a powerful presence in the Chancellor's office. Charred flesh and death exudes from the room; the buzzing hum of duelling lightsabers reverberates through the high-tech security door. No doubt Jedi have been slaughtered, and the Force is favouring the Dark side with this fight. Hence, Skywalker activates his lightsaber, swiping the keypad to disable all electronic security, and then he charges into the office ready for battle like a predator after its prey.


End file.
